Las horas más largas
by Mileya
Summary: Lo revivía una y otra vez. Su rostro de sorpresa, la boca abierta en un grito que no llegó a surgir. El segundo de total silencio que siguió a su caída. Y luego el dolor.


**TÍTULO**: Las horas más largas

**AUTORA**: Mileya

**DISCLAIMER**: Claramente, no son míos. Sino estaría escribiendo el sexto libro y no publicando fanfic :-)

**TIPO**: Pues ligeramente Angst

**PAREJA**: Harry/Hermione, por supuesto (es decir, todo lo Harry/Hermione que puede ser un relato de Harry Potter en el que no hay romance )

**RESUMEN**: Horas después de lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios, Hermione se despierta en la enfermería de Hogwarts sin recordar lo sucedido y encontrándose a un Harry abrumado por la culpa. Escena perdida de "La Orden del Fénix".

**NOTA**: Este fic fue escrito para el primer desafío semanal del foro de La Pareja del Fénix ). Si sois Harry/Hermione de corazón, id allí y registraos. No os arrepentiréis.

Harry Potter no era ajeno al dolor. Lo había sufrido en sus propias carnes en numerosas ocasiones y había aprendido que, por imposible que pareciera, siempre podía ser peor. En su mente permanecía grabado con total nitidez lo que se sentía cuando Voldemort usaba la maldición cruciatus y, en su momento, mientras estaba atado a la lápida de Tom Riddle deseando que todo terminara, pensó que no podía existir ningún sufrimiento mayor.

Naturalmente, se equivocaba.

Había un dolor más intenso, que no se podía curar con una poción crecehuesos o con unos días de cuidados de la señora Pomfrey. Era un dolor que se extendía por su pecho y aprisionaba su corazón como una enorme garra de hielo que le impedía respirar. Era lo que había inundado todo su ser desde que el día anterior hubo tocado un traslador que le alejó del pandemonio desatado en el Ministerio de Magia para dejarle a salvo en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Era lo que había sentido desde que Sirius cayó a través de aquel velo.

Como si de una película se tratase, su mente lo revivía una y otra vez. Su rostro de sorpresa, la boca abierta en un grito que no llegó a surgir. El segundo de total silencio que siguió a su caída. Y luego el dolor. Le llegaba en intensas oleadas, mezclado con una rabia ardiente y un odio hacia sí mismo que jamás había pensado que podría sentir. Por su culpa había pasado todo eso. Por culpa de la cicatriz que tenía en la frente los que le rodeaban parecían destinados a padecer sufrimiento y temor. En el caso de Cedric y Sirius, incluso muerte.

Apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y luego, haciendo una profunda inspiración, abrió los ojos.

Los últimos rayos de sol de aquel día de junio entraban por los ventanales de la enfermería e iluminaba con un resplandor rojizo a dos figuras inmóviles acostadas en las camas que había justo frente a él. Ron había tenido relativa suerte; aunque todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de magulladuras y ronchas rojas, la señora Pomfrey había dicho que, para lo que podía haber sido, estaba bastante bien, y que aplicando un ungüento y guardando reposo volvería a la normalidad. Hermione había tenido menos suerte. La maldición de Dolohov, aunque no totalmente efectiva, le había causado más daño que el sufrido por Ron. En un principio, cuando se enteró de lo que había ocurrido, la señora Pomfrey se había mostrado muy preocupada; estuvo atendiendo a Hermione durante una hora eterna y al final, con el alivio claramente plasmado en su rostro, había anunciado que había sido muy afortunada y que en unos días se pondría bien. Tendría un fuerte dolor de costillas y de estómago, pero nada amenazaba su vida.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía olvidar la sensación de total y absoluta desesperación que le embargó cuando la vio caer al suelo como consecuencia de la maldición de Dolohov. Durante esos instantes de terror ciego su cerebro parecía haberse vaciado de ideas o emociones y sólo era capaz de pensar que jamás se lo perdonaría si ella muriera. Y cuando Neville le dijo que aún tenía pulso fue como respirar por primera vez.

Se levantó y con todo el cuidado que pudo se acercó a ellos. Hermione dormía de lado, con una mano bajo la almohada y la respiración profunda y sosegada. Ron, al que la cama parecía quedarle demasiado pequeña, roncaba suavemente, con las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo.

Harry sonrió tristemente y, tras observarles fijamente durante unos segundos, volvió a su silla. La señora Pomfrey se había enfadado mucho cuando le vio aparecer por allí esa noche y antes de que hubiera podido abrir la boca ya le estaba empujando hacia la puerta. "Esto no es un salón social", le había dicho. No habría tenido muchas oportunidades si Dumbledore no hubiera intercedido por él y hubiera conseguido que la enfermera, aunque a regañadientes, le permitiera quedarse con sus amigos.

De todas maneras, pensó Harry mientras se arrebujaba en su capa y se pellizcaba en un brazo para ahuyentar el sueño acumulado, nadie podría haberle alejado de allí. Ron y Hermione eran la única familia que le quedaba.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió cuando despertó fue un pinchazo en las sienes. Parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la pálida luz de la luna que inundaba la enfermería y entonces se intentó incorporar, pero el brusco movimiento le provocó un agudo dolor en las costillas y, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, se volvió a recostar, palpándose suavemente el costado. 

Paseó los ojos por la habitación. Ron estaba en la cama que había junto a la suya, profundamente dormido y con unas feas marcas en el rostro. Suspiró, tranquila, y entonces su mirada se detuvo en Harry, que dormía en una silla junto a la pared de enfrente. Tenía el pelo más alborotado que nunca, algunos cortes y moratones y estaba muy pálido. Pero vivo. Se sintió tan profundamente aliviada que durante un momento tuvo una leve sensación de mareo. Le miró fijamente y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa ante la postura claramente incómoda en la que dormitaba su amigo, al que probablemente, cuando despertase, le dolería la espalda aún más que a ella en ese mismo momento.

- Harry – le llamó en voz baja. Se detuvo, sorprendida. Aquello había sonado como un graznido. Carraspeó y volvió a llamar suavemente, en algo que ya se asemejaba más a su voz de siempre – Harry, despierta.

Harry se movió durante unos instantes hasta que, finalmente, abrió los ojos. Se quedó totalmente quieto, como si no supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba y, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, esbozó una tenue sonrisa y se levantó, dejando caer al suelo la capa con la que se había estado tapando.

Se acercó a la cama y, echándole un vistazo a Ron, se sentó a sus pies y dijo:

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Su voz sonó forzada. Hermione le miró fijamente, intentando descubrir si le ocurría algo, pero la expresión de su amigo no denotaba nada.

- He estado mejor – respondió, sin dejar de mirarle – Me siento como si me hubiera caído de la torre de Astronomía, pero bueno – se detuvo un momento y continuó, dubitativa - ¿Qué... qué es lo que me ha pasado?

- ¿No te acuerdas? – preguntó Harry, cautelosamente y mirándola con esa extraña expresión que su rostro había adoptado desde que despertó.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Harry la observó unos instantes más, luego se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y le contó lo sucedido. Los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar la mente de Hermione. Se acordaba de Ron luchando con unos cerebros, Ginny con el tobillo roto, Neville con la cara ensangrentada... y luego había sentido un fuerte dolor en el pecho y a partir de ahí sólo había oscuridad.

Se incorporó rápidamente, llevándose la mano a las costillas.

- ¿Y Ginny, Neville y Luna? – preguntó con voz anhelante, ignorando el dolor - ¿Cómo están?

- Bien – dijo él, empujándola suavemente para que se volviera a tumbar – No estaban tan graves como tú y Ron; la señora Pomfrey los curó enseguida y los echó de aquí para que no os molestaran.

Hermione estaba cada vez más segura de que no todo había salido bien. Había algo raro en él: en su modo de hablar, en la expresión de su rostro, en el gesto nervioso de sus manos. Harry jamás exteriorizaba sus emociones de esa manera.

- ¿Y qué pasó contigo, Harry? – le preguntó, mordiéndose los labios para ahogar un quejido - ¿Dónde fuiste? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Esas preguntas provocaron la más extraña de las reacciones en su amigo. Se puso más pálido aún y se levantó rápidamente, alejándose de la cama un par de pasos. Una expresión de enorme angustia cruzó su rostro durante un breve instante y tras sus ojos verdes pudo apreciar una tormenta a punto de estallar. Se asustó.

- Harry, ¿qué...?

- Sirius ha muerto. Bellatrix Lestrange lo mató – dijo en un hilo de voz y rápidamente, como si así el dolor fuera menor. Luego apartó la mirada.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio. Harry se dio media vuelta y se puso a mirar por la ventana algún punto del lejano campo de quidditch mientras Hermione le miraba a él, intentando descubrir si le estaba gastando una broma cruel y por qué motivo lo hacía. Pero la respuesta estaba escrita en él. En sus ojos húmedos, en el temblor de sus manos y en la profunda desesperación que emanaba de su ser.

No. Era imposible. Si Sirius ni siquiera estaba allí...

Intentando ahogar el nudo que se empezaba a formar en su garganta, dijo con voz queda:

- Harry... – se detuvo, sin saber qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía si podría hablar sin echarse a llorar.

- Fue culpa mía – le oyó decir en voz baja. Harry miraba a la ventana y la luz de la luna enmarcaba su silueta. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros encogidos; y parecía más pequeño que nunca – Tú tenías razón. Lord Voldemort me tendió una trampa y yo caí en ella como un estúpido. Él sólo quería que cogiera la... profecía. Sirius ni siquiera debía estar en el Departamento de Misterios; pero cuando se enteró de que yo había ido allí, él...

Su voz se quebró y guardó silencio.

Hermione sintió que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Se la secó con la manga del pijama y, echando las sábanas a un lado, se bajó de la cama. El contacto de sus pies con el frío suelo envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo pero, ignorándolo, caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba su amigo.

Extendió la mano y la posó suavemente en su hombro. A través del cristal vio que Harry apretaba fuertemente los ojos. Dio un paso más hacia delante y le abrazó por la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda y cerrando los ojos.

- Harry, lo siento tanto...

Él se estremeció. Notó que le cogía las manos y se las apretaba y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se había dado la vuelta y la abrazaba también, temblando, y con tanta fuerza que Hermione sintió que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, acariciándole suavemente la espalda y susurrándole al oído palabras sin sentido, mientras sentía cómo Harry hundía la nariz en su cabello, sin parar de temblar. Al final, después de un rato, se separó un poco de él y, poniéndole dos dedos bajo la barbilla, le obligó a que levantara la vista del suelo y clavara en ella sus ojos verdes, que en ese momento tenían un brillo aguado.

- Escúchame – empezó a decir dulcemente, lamentando que su voz no sonara más fuerte – No pienses que fue culpa tuya. Sirius no querría.

Harry abrió la boca, con la intención de decir algo, pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo. Se apartó de ella aunque sin soltarla y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Jamás me lo habría perdonado si te hubiera pasado algo.

Hermione le apretó con fuerza la mano.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Yo no te culpo; tampoco lo hagas tú.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa cansada y no dijo nada. Hermione le miró fijamente y, poniéndose de puntillas, le besó en la mejilla, tan cerca de los labios como fue capaz sin llegar a tocarlos. Luego le volvió a abrazar y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Sabes que no estás solo, ¿verdad? – murmuró, sintiendo cómo la envolvía el calor de su cuerpo.

Casi pudo verle sonreír.

- Lo sé.

FIN

¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? ¡Por favor, dejad reviews! Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y necesito saber si puedo continuar con esto o mejor me dedico a otra cosa.


End file.
